wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Veil Assassin
Veil Assassins are fast melee enemies in Wolfenstein with the ability to become invisible. Overview The Veil Assassins are the results of experiments the Nazis have performed on humans. They are also referred to as "Ungesehen" (lit. "Unseen"). In the mission Hospital, an Intel states that they are captured members of the Kreisau Circle who have been turned into powerful soldiers through the use of Veil energy, noting that this also results in severe psychological damage including paranoia and schitzophrenia. Their speech indicates their psychotic personalities, and their cruel laughter is often the first clue the player will have that they are present. Their distinctive armament is a pair of glowing blue Veil-powered blades attached to the backs of their gauntlets. In addition, they can harness the power of the Veil to become almost invisible and to teleport short distances. Strategy Veil Assassins spawn at fixed locations during specific levels and are never encountered in town hub random spawn waves. They almost always spawn already cloaked, and will charge directly towards the player when alerted and taunt (issuing comments or soft laughter) if they lose sight of the player. They can only attack at melee distance; while the first appears to attack BJ with a projectile, this scripted "scratch" is just to unnerve the player. They are extremely fast, have substantial health, far more than a Scribe, and can kill the player with 2-3 successful attacks. They are also almost entirely invisible unless the player is in the Veil. They will charge at the player and at a short distance will lunge and swing their blades several times; they cannot stop this attack once they have started it, and if the player dodges they will spend a short time swinging their blades at thin air. If damaged with a bullet-firing weapon they may attempt to avoid death by teleporting a short distance away from the player. They will not teleport to avoid beam weapons, and cannot teleport away from melee attacks or the Tesla Gun. The most effective weapons against a Veil Assassin are the three continuous-beam weapons; the Tesla gun, Flammenwerfer and Particle cannon. Of these the Tesla Gun is most effective as it does not require precise aim and will stunlock the Assassin until either it dies or the player runs out of Tesla ammo. Mire is the most effective Veil power as it renders them visible and nullifies their great speed, and with the Shearing Crystal can be used to kill nearby Assassins instantly. Shield is not useful as it does not offer any meaningful protection against melee attacks and the Assassin has no projectiles for the Reflective Crystal to reflect, though the Reactive Crystal will still function. Empower simply makes killing the Assassin faster, and is only necessary if the player is low on health or out of ammo for good weapons. They are one of the few enemies the Kar 98's bayonet is not effective against, requiring 2-4 strikes rather than the usual instant kill. However, it is still readily possible (though slightly risky) to bayonet a Mired Assassin since they have a long timeout after their lunging attack. Facing an Assassin is best done with the player's back to a wall; late in the game Assassins will start to appear in pairs, and it is vital not to let one sneak up while dealing with the other. Standing in a 90-degree corner or at the end of a corridor will force the Assassin to approach within the player's line of sight. Locations Assassins first appear in the mission Hospital and are seen occasionally in missions afterward. Early on they are usually encountered alone, while later they are almost always seen in pairs. Equipment Veil Assassins wear a powerpack with two large diagonal coils, and are armed with a pair of Veil energy blades mounted on heavy gloves or gauntlets. They do not use any kind of projectile weapon, and therefore do not drop any ammunition or items. Trivia *The Assassin's voice is actually female, and is that of Anna Graves, who also voices Caroline Becker and the nurse at the start of Hospital. *Like the Heavy Troopers and Rocket Troopers, they are part of the Nazi program to enhance their soldiers' performance using Veil energy. *Their ability to become invisible is not one granted by any of the Thule Medallion crystals; it can be inferred that it is the same property of Veil energy which renders Veil energy pools mostly invisible. *This Enemy look very similar to the Assassins from F.E.A.R., which is the game was developing by Monolith that is completely unrelated. See Also *Geist *Scribe Gallery Veil_Assassin_3.jpg Veil Assassin 2.png Veil Assassin 3.png|Veil Assassin's back Veil Assassin Invisible.png|Veil Assassin when he is in the Veil Veil Assassin in the Veil.png|Veil Assassin when the player is in the Veil